


Let Me Love You

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [47]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Idk who these dudes are so I hope this is accurate!
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).




End file.
